


Any Excuse Will Do

by lucymonster



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Established Leia Organa/Han Solo, Face-Sitting, Multi, Post-Canon, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27378148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucymonster/pseuds/lucymonster
Summary: A convenient alien abduction helps Han, Leia and Luke take their relationship to the next stage.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Luke Skywalker/Han Solo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25
Collections: Fic In A Box





	Any Excuse Will Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ambiguously](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguously/gifts).



The aliens want them to fuck.

It’s not the setup to a dirty holo, which is what Han thought at first. He thought he might have hit his head in the skirmish and dreamed up a familiar plotline to pass the time in his coma. The sensors and cameras on the walls made their cell look kind of like a porn set, if he squinted. But then Leia started bossing him around like it was his night to clean the kitchen and he knew for sure it was real. They’re in a dank stone cell on some kriffhole planet in the ass end of nowhere, prisoners of the galaxy’s weirdest, horniest regime. To earn back their freedom, they have to fuck so the aliens can collect data on human mating practices. Or something.

This is what Han gets for agreeing to help Luke on his Jedi quest into the Unknowns. 

Well. He’s survived plenty of abductions, and this one beats being frozen in carbonite or tortured by Darth Vader. As things stand, the worst harm he looks likely to suffer is a sore back tomorrow. This is apparently the aliens’ first term studying Comparative Human Sexology. They haven’t learnt about beds yet.

‘Lie down,’ Leia instructs Han, pointing at the pile of clothes on the floor. She’s had him and Luke strip, ploughing through the awkwardness with her usual blend of royal grace and sheer bloody-mindedness. 'Flat on your back.' He complies, bunching his makeshift bed underneath him as best he can, using Luke’s discarded pants for a pillow. Leia straddles his head backwards, facing down the length of his body. ‘Get me wet.’

‘Yes, ma’am.’ She’s already wet. The scent of her is headily familiar, and when he guides her cunt over his mouth, he tastes the tang of her arousal between blood-flushed folds that part easily for his tongue. They’ve talked about this, under cover of darkness, in words that felt too filthy for the light of day. Something lodged deep in Han’s psyche when he stood by the hospital bed that time and watched Leia kiss Luke like her life depended on it. He knows for a fact Leia’s never stopped thinking about it either, not even long after she should have, after the truth of her and Luke’s parentage tore like an Imperial torpedo through their budding romance. It was meant to be a guilty fantasy, a game Han and Leia could play sometimes to spice things up. Now it’s a survival mandate.

Hell of a way to break the ice.

‘Luke.’ Leia squirms a little as she says the name. Han holds her steady by the hips and teases her entrance, prodding with the tip of his tongue before swiping upwards to lick her clit. ‘I need your help too. It…’ A tiny pause. Shy. That’s unusual for her. ‘It takes a bit of extra work if we want to do this responsibly.’

‘Right.’ Also shy, which isn’t unusual at all. Han can’t exactly turn his head to look, but he’d bet all the credits he’s ever owed to Jabba that Luke has his hands cupped bashfully over his junk. A jolt of excitement goes straight to Han’s cock, maybe from the thought of Luke’s virginal embarrassment, or maybe from the anticipatory thrill of knowing what “responsibly” means. They’ve played this out before in their fantasies, Han murmuring in Leia’s ear as he fucks her from behind: _It doesn’t count as incest if it only goes up your ass._

She always acts scandalised. Always tells him off. And she always comes hard, clenching like a vice around Han’s cock until it’s all he can do to hold off his own climax till she’s done.

‘Leia,’ Luke says, sounding breathless. ‘We shouldn’t…’

It’s the least convincing refusal Han’s ever heard. He’s no mind reader, but he’s pretty sure Luke remembers that kiss as well as he does. He’s pretty sure it’s the closest thing to sex Luke has ever had, and if it hasn’t been a feature of his jerk-off fantasies ever since, he’s not half the man Han thinks he is. _Come the hell on, kid,_ he wants to say. _The aliens are literally making you do it. It’s the best excuse you’ll ever have to bang your sister guilt free._

Maybe it’s a good thing his mouth’s too full of Leia’s cunt to talk.

They’ve gone quiet overhead, which means they’re doing their kooky communion-of-souls thing where they intuit each other’s thoughts without having to talk. _Not mind reading, no,_ Leia keeps telling Han, like the difference means a damn to him. _It’s subtler than that. But we can understand each other._

Han leaves them to it. Concentrates on Leia’s cunt, swirling circles around her clit and taking breaks to push his tongue inside her, a soft, slick, nowhere-near-enough technique he knows drives her crazy. She clenches every time he does it. Han’s hard as a rock at the thought of getting to fuck her soon. Of getting to watch Luke fuck her. Of Luke’s cock buried in Leia’s ass for as long as the kid can hold it. Of himself ready to take over when Luke flags, to sink balls deep inside her hot, slick, neglected cunt and fuck her till she doesn’t know whose name she’s screaming. Maybe she'll let him fuck her ass too, while it's loose from Luke's cock and slick with his seed. Han's balls draw tight at the thought. When this is over, he ought to shake whatever damn appendages those aliens call hands. 

That is, if Luke ever quits thinking with his Jedi brain and admits he’s as hot for Leia as Han is. _Aliens, Luke, come on. It’s ironclad. It’s the right thing to do if you ever want to get out of this cell._

‘Luke,’ says Leia aloud, a little firmer now . Brisk like she’s commanding troops. ‘You’re wasting time. None of us have a choice in this.’

‘I love it when you talk dirty,’ Han wants to say, suave and sardonic. But his mouth is still busy, Leia’s thighs trembling as she kneels over his face, and the last thing he wants to do is take his tongue off her clit when she’s enjoying it this much. Luke can watch and learn.

Or he can finally cave in and join them, crouching down by Han’s head. Most of Han’s field of vision is taken up by Leia’s ass, but that means he gets a good view of Luke putting a tentative hand on one cheek, caressing Leia’s beautifully smooth pale skin like he can’t quite believe what he’s touching. He digs into the soft flesh, squeezing, and Leia makes a noise and leans forward over Han’s body to give Luke the best access possible. Her breasts dangle on Han’s stomach and her breath is tantalisingly hot near his cock as she says: ‘Luke. Lube. Now.’

She doesn’t suck Han’s cock, even though her mouth is right there. It’s a cruelty that turns into a kindness, because as Luke slicks his hand up and starts fingering Leia’s ass to get her ready, the anticipation is so intense that Han would probably disgrace himself at the very first lick. He eats her out with gusto, licking and probing with his tongue from beneath, letting her grind all over his face. By the time Luke gathers the courage to replace his fingers with his cock, Han has her worked right to the edge of an orgasm that wracks her whole body as Luke pushes inside for the very first time.

First time of many. First orgasm of many. The aliens, they soon come to learn, need a hell of a lot of data.

Han thought their days of getting captured had ended with the Empire, but with these aliens as captors, he’s thinking maybe he and Luke and Leia should all get back in the habit.


End file.
